


Better With You

by Lost_xoxo



Series: Baby Story [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, ChanHun, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Sehun knows he is in trouble when Chanyeol’s cologne starts to make him nauseous.





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint hard I swear you will find a tiny bit of angst

POSITIVE

_Shit_

This one too is POSITIVE

_Fuck_

Maybe the tests are all wrong ! They are all just stupid sticks made of plastic right it can glitch.

Sehun contemplates sitting on the toilet seat covering his face with his palm. There is always a possibility of not being.... right? He doesn’t want to think of it uh huh.

                                    *

Sehun tries really hard to concentrate on the T.V leaning more on the armrest of the sofa.

Well Chanyeol obviously oblivious scoots closer wrapping his arm around his waist he pulls Sehun towards him, pressing wet kisses trailing his neck.

Had it been another time he would have melted at the touch like a cube of ice exposed to heat but definitely not today. The smell of Chanyeol musky cologne wafting in the air is making him start to feel nauseous. Sehun tries his best not to inhale by closing his mouth and scrunching up his face moving slightly away from his boyfriend.

Chanyeol still not getting the hint, cups his cheek tilting his head he pulls him closer to kiss on his lips.

 _Oh_ _god_

“Unghh” Sehun stomach knots even more unpleasantly he thinks he might not make it in time if he waits another second, shoving Chanyeol away from him he dashes towards the washroom. He swears he hasn’t ran this fast in a few years. 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks as he follows Sehun to the washroom. His face becomes even more worried seeing Sehun’s head down the toilet.

“Go away” Sehun moans weakly shoving Chanyeol away from as he retches again. 

“No i won’t” Chanyeol hovers over rubbing his back soothingly. 

Sehun staggers towards the washbasin wiping his mouth, “Can you wait for me outside?”

“We have seen each other naked and done other things I don’t think watching you vomit is a big deal, I am worried about you” 

“No it’s still disgusting” Sehun scowls. 

“What’s is going on? Most of the mornings you are huddled over the toilet and now you are puking again, didn’t you stop eating your cafeteria food?” 

Sehun had blamed it on his office cafeteria food. 

“Yah I did, guess it’s something else il be okay maybe some stomach bug” Sehun shrugs trying to sound casual. 

Chanyeol heaves a sigh staring at him,“I think we should get you checked out” 

Sehun swallows sharply at the mention of getting a check up. 

“No no il take some medicines, let’s wait this week it will go away no need to run to a doctor just now” Sehun scoffs. 

Before Chanyeol can say anything more he quickly speaks, “Can I have like 2 seconds of privacy in the washroom please ?” Sehun pleads making a praying gesture with his hands.

“Fine fine” Chanyeol steps out of the washroom rolling his eyes at his dramatic boyfriend.

Swinging the door close, Sehun stands infront of the mirror looking at his pale reflection taking in a few deep breaths before brushing his teeth. 

He wonders why is it even called a morning sickness when it doesn’t leave the whole day? Sehun mentally adds Chanyeol’s cologne which used to flood his brain with endorphins until a few days ago to the long list of things that are making him nauseous now and boy this is a hard one to ignore. 

                                    * 

Who knew hiding could be this hard, Sehun almost wishes they didn’t live together when in the morning he has to untangle himself off Chanyeol’s very comfortable but tight hold and rush to the bathroom to puke his guts out.

Hearing his boyfriend’s footsteps Sehun quickly throws the slice of lemon he has been sucking on in the bin and plasters a smile on his face.

“Hey good morning”

“Morning, Why weren’t you in bed?” Chanyeol asks looking slightly surprised, knowing that Sehun has always been a late sleeper.

“I went to take a shower” Sehun murmurs running a hand through his wet hair, “Can you pass me the pretzels?” pointing towards the cabinet he would have taken it himself but he feels like his head would swirl if he tries to get up. 

“You are not having this for breakfast are you?” Chanyeol gives him a curious glance before handing him the box. 

“Yah I am really not hungry...il have something else later” 

“So i was thinking il drop you off at work on my way to office” Chanyeol says sitting beside him. 

“But you will be late” Sehun had planned to  bunk office altogether and just go back to bed after Chanyeol left for work but oh well.

“It’s alright I don’t have much work today I can be a little late” Chanyeol shrugs sipping on his coffee. 

Sehun hums in response munching on a pretzel.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol’s eyes are full of concern scrutinising him.

“Yup fine” Sehun smiles broadly hoping that it looks convincing, “so umm what were you telling about going out today?” He changes the topic quickly.

“Oh yah, since we haven’t been out for a while thought we could go to that bar you like they have this special performance by some rock band” 

Sehun should be feeling excited but the thought of going to a bar crowded with people doesn’t sit well but refusing would end up Chanyeol asking too many questions so he just makes the appropriate happy noises smiling.

After getting dressed Sehun thinks maybe he should just take some crackers to office since mostly every other food seems to be revolting, he gets half way to the door when Chanyeol grabs his arm, turning him around to kiss him.

“What was that for?” Sehun asks slightly surprised.

“Something to do with you looking so good I realised you need to be kissed” Chanyeol touches his cheek gently.

Sehun just wants to give in and tell him the truth at how adoringly Chanyeol is gazing at him making him feel him even more paranoid for lying.

“Are you crying?” Chanyeol asks staring into Sehun’s glassy eyes, his forehead already creasing.

Sehun shakes his head swallowing a lump, “I love you” he nuzzles his head on his boyfriend’s chest as he closes his arms around him. 

                                     *

  
Sehun taps his finger on the counter along with the music as he eyes his martini wondering if he should drink or dump it somewhere when Chanyeol isn’t looking.

Chanyeol wraps his arm around him, and for once Sehun wants to relax in his hold and enjoy some quality time with him without having to worry about one thing that is like a constant itch in his brain for the past 2 weeks.

“Let’s go in the front” Chanyeol pulls him towards the performance stage meandering through the hoard of people dancing.

After sometime Sehun realises that coming to bar is obviously a bad idea thinking he should just excuse himself and take a breather in the loo, the banging music and the smell of food and alcohol making him feel queasy and uncomfortable.

“Chanyeol?”

“Chanyeol?”

“Huh?”

“Can you please take me home?”

“What?” Chanyeol asks flipping his hand in the air.

Sehun puffs his cheeks out feeling irritated with everything.

“Take me home or i might vomit on the dance floor” Sehun shouts hoping for his boyfriend to hear over the obnoxiously loud music, But to his embarrassment not only does Chanyeol hear but a few more heads turn looking at him with disgust. Sehun just pretends to not see it.

“What happened? Why would you vomit? Are you not feeling okay?” Chanyeol bombards him with questions as they move to somewhere quieter.

“I am feeling a little dizzy that’s all” Sehun answers gingerly with a weak smile.

Chanyeol’s face harden but he doesn’t say anything in their ride back home.

Reaching their apartment, Chanyeol pulls him into a hug and as much as Sehun wants to kiss him, the very intoxicating smell of his cologne is again starting to make his stomach churn. He gulps down squirming slightly. He really doesn’t want to throw up on his boyfriend that would just worsen his already pathetic week. 

“Chanyeol please let go of me” he mumbles

“What, Why?” Chanyeol asks startled unwrapping his arms.

“Your perfume is making me want to gag” Sehun covers his nose taking a few step back. 

“Just 5 minutes back in the elevator you said you are feeling okay?” Chanyeol replies still slightly perplexed. 

“Yah I was but right now I just...” Sehun trails off looking away he really just wants to go and cover himself in a blanket and cry at how stupid he feels.

“I am tired of listening to your excuses, tomorrow we are going to the doctor first thing in the morning” Chanyeol finally snaps holding his hand up. 

“I have work so do you” Sehun immediately protests. 

“Your health is more important than going to office ”

Sehun thinks if he should just wait and let some unknown doctor break in the news to Chanyeol tomorrow or just confess now and get over it. After his mental coin toss he goes for the 2nd option.

“Chanyeol?” Sehun calls for him shakily. 

“Yah What?” Chanyeol turns around looking at him. 

“I need to say something” Sehun nibbles on his lips trying to compose his thoughts. 

“Okay, What is it?” Chanyeol blinks at him questioningly. 

“You might want to sit down for this one” Sehun points to the sofa throwing an awkward smile.

“Why would I want to sit down?” Chanyeol’s jaw clenches eyes narrowing. 

“This is something I have been wanting to tell you I just didn’t know how you—“

“Are you breaking up with me?” Chanyeol’s voice almost cracking with the question. 

Sehun jerks his head to look at Chanyeol who is staring back at him dejectedly. How did he get this completely _wrong_?

“No no I love you” Sehun blurts out but his boyfriend still doesn’t look convinced and Sehun can feel all the muscles tightening in his body in panic, Why does it have to be so hard?

“Then what is it?” Chanyeol enquires furrowing his eyebrows. 

“So maybe..I-I am pregnant, I am not sure” Sehun stutters his way through the words which are getting stuck in his throat. 

“What ?” Chanyeol’s face whitens, his eyes bulging out in shock. 

“Now I am not sure I mean all those tests I took it said positive but hey it still could be wrong and I am just overreacting” Sehun babbles nervously eyes darting everywhere. 

“You took tests? When did this happen?” He leaps out from his spot to where Sehun is standing. 

“Yah last week” Sehun confirms biting his lips. 

Sehun watches the tumultuous emotions crashing on Chanyeol’s face.

“This is why you are so sick these days always puking? Why didn’t you tell me? I literally took you out to a bar and made you drink alcohol today, Fuck!” Chanyeol gasps covering his face with his hand. 

“It was just a cocktail and I didn’t even finish it” Sehun tries to reason. 

“That’s not the point you aren’t supposed to drink, Why would you hide this from me?” 

“Because I wasn’t sure, I was waiting to see if—“

“If what? to see if it will go away? It’s not some fever, oh my god! You are pregnant!” Chanyeol hyperventilates grabbing Sehun’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know how to tell you, I thought you will be angry since the timing is really bad” Sehun murmurs looking down at his fingers, he feels too anxious to even look him in the eye.

“Why would I be mad at you? I can’t believe we are having a baby” 

Sehun automatically cringes at the B word.

“Even though I am really pissed at you for hiding I am so happy Sehun” Chanyeol’s face breaks into the biggest grin. 

“So you...you are happy?” Sehun asks with hesitation. 

“Of course I am, aren’t you?” Chanyeol stares at him, his wide eyes sparkling. 

“I don’t know” Sehun focuses his gaze back on the floor.

“What’s wrong tell me?” Chanyeol holds his chin up to make him look at him. 

“Am not ready...I don’t want this” Sehun mutters shaking his head. 

“Sehun” Chanyeol grabs his wrist, stopping him from walking away, “Please listen to me, I know this is a lot but it’s ours and we will work everything out” 

“I don’t want to work things out ok, this is why I didn’t tell you because then we will have to have the big talk which I want to avoid, I am telling you I don’t want this...do you want me to write it down for you? I want us to be like how we are now but this..this will change everything” Sehun shouts defensively his face flushing red. 

“Can you calm down, We can’t avoid talking about it, So tell me if you don’t want this, Then what do you want ?”

“I-I don’t want to talk to you right now...” Sehun hisses at him as he walks towards the bedroom and quickly shuts the door close behind. 

“Don’t shut me out please” Chanyeol bangs on the door “Sehun let me in” Chanyeol sighs and slumps on the floor waiting for Sehun to open up. 

....

After sometime hearing the door finally click open Chanyeol goes inside the room to find Sehun sitting on the bed crying. 

His anger immediately fades seeing how vulnerable Sehun looks. 

“Hey” Chanyeol speaks softly as he settles  himself beside Sehun. 

Sehun glances up at him, his eyes flooding with tears and lips still trembling. 

“Can I hold you or will the smell of my cologne make you sick?” Chanyeol asks quirking his lips. 

“It’s not funny but I need you to comfort me” Sehun whines wiping his cheek. 

“Fine il change my clothes because I really want to be close to you” Chanyeol stands up kissing Sehun’s forehead before goes to change. 

After slipping in his night wear Chanyeol pulls him closer, Sehun curls up into him breaking into another fit of crying. 

“Am really scared okay, I don’t think il make a good parent I don’t know shit about kids plus this is huge...we have no plans..” Sehun coughs and splutters, tears coursing down his face. 

“Am there for you, we both are going to figure it out together, who said you won’t make a good parent? You will be amazing I know it, baby please don’t cry you will feel even more sick” Chanyeol softly smiles at him rubbing his back. 

Sehun nods meekly calming down a little. 

“So tomorrow we are seeing a doctor” Chanyeol states firmly. 

Just hearing that Sehun’s eyes widen in panic  Chanyeol points his finger at him “No more dodging the situation, have to get you properly checked we need to know how far along are you” 

“More than 2 weeks I guess...not sure” Sehun mumbles in a hushed tone. 

“Well it’s time we stop being vague okay” Chanyeol lifts Sehun’s shirt, brushing his fingertips on his flat stomach, “This is ours” he whispers locking his eyes with him smiling. 

Sehun bobs his head sniffing, “So you are ready to handle the mood swings il have, I might be super cranky and not to say il gain fuck ton of weight and lot of other things—“ 

“You are already pretty moody so that won’t be a problem rest is fine with me” Chanyeol smirks raising his eyebrow. 

“Shut up, we used protection didn’t we? how did this even happen?!” Sehun rebukes nudging his boyfriend. 

“That one time you were being really impatient so in a hurry I can’t exactly remember if I wore it or not” Chanyeol grins mischievously. 

“Oh god” Sehun groans hiding his face in his chest.

“It’s alright, I love you, and you are only person I have ever thought of having a family with, so promise me from now on you will tell me everything?” Chanyeol whispers gazing at Sehun with adoration. 

Sehun sits up with a small smile,”I promise,and sorry that I didn’t tell you before I was really scared I still am but i want this too...with you” Sehun feels his heart swelling with all the emotions and love, He leans forward to join their lips together.

Finally forgetting his worries Sehun lets their mouth mould together and pressing his body even closer melting in the comfort and safety.

                                     *                                  

Chanyeol pulls Sehun into his lap, his face turning into a serious expression, “I love you I am really happy but I want you to be happy about this too” 

“I am happy, I am really sorry for how I behaved earlier that’s not—“

Chanyeol cuts him off not wanting Sehun to stress over this ”Baby its fine, don’t apologise” he pecks on Sehun’s lips and looks at him with blazing eyes “You have to let me take care of you both from now on okay?” 

Sehun nods smiling widely, gently carding his hands through Chanyeol’s hair. 

 

“We have to tell our parents” Sehun mutters after some time as he bites on a chocolate bar. 

“Oh no your mom is going to blame me for this won’t she?” Chanyeol groans exasperatedly rubbing his temples. 

Sehun giggles looking at his boyfriend’s glum expression “Don’t worry il save you from her wrath” 

“Umm my hero” Chanyeol murmurs wrapping his arms around Sehun, indulgently kissing his lips soft and slow tasting the sweetness of the chocolate in his tongue and reveling in the promises of a new beginning. 

                                     *

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a prequel as to how they got in the situation I hope this won’t make the timeline of the stories confusing to understand :/ 
> 
> This is kinda rushed so umm yah


End file.
